It is known that a wide variety of fish, particularly large predatory fish, are attracted to low frequency pulsating sounds. Inventors have in the past created lures that make buzzing noises, sound waves or vibrations. One lure is known in which a mechanical spring-activated arrangement is provided. The lures of the known art can only produce sounds of low intensity due to their small size, and do therefore not attract fish from a satisfactory distance.
Some boat builders have sought to construct hulls of fishing boats that resonate at some low frequency to attract fish from greater distance. Such a method suffers from the drawback that the frequency and sound character is ill-defined and therefore not entirely effective.
It is known that the sound-sensing organs of fish are not nearly as sensitive as the hearing organs of most other animals, and that they sense only sound waves of low frequencies. It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide an electronic fish attractor that overcomes the drawbacks of the known devices and provides more efficient means for attracting fish.